


Melon Smashing Good Time

by HeroHikara



Series: FFXIV Fluff Fics [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Garlean Anatomy causes problems, M/M, Male Warrior of Light, Multiple Warriors of Light, The Garlean Empire isn't attacking, The Heavensward Lived, miqo'te warrior of light - Freeform, the war is over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroHikara/pseuds/HeroHikara
Summary: "It’s part of the game. You need to be blindfolded, then spin around three times. On the third time you just try to smash the melon. First person to hit it and crack it in half wins!”“Ah- alright then, I believe I understand this test of skill now. Shall I kneel so you can affix the blindfold?”“Yes, please, don’t make me climb you in the middle of the beach."Or:Zenos has joined the Scions on the beach, much to the concern of Alphinaud, so Hero tries to lighten the mood with a party game he'd taught the twins last year during the Moonfire Festival. Zenos plays to win.
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Series: FFXIV Fluff Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094705
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Melon Smashing Good Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angry_gremlin_commando](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_gremlin_commando/gifts).



“Yeah my dad introduced me to this when I was kid.” Hero’s cat-like ears wiggled as he beamed up at Zenos, just before placing the melon on the beach between himself and the blond prince. “So first thing’s first, here’s your tool.” The slitted pupils of his blue eyes widened with anticipation as he handed a comically large stick to the Garlean Prince, tail flicking back and forth with excitement.

“This wouldn’t happen to be one of your canes, would it?” Zenos probably would have preferred a sword, or even a wooden blade, but Hero figured he could make do with a stripped tree branch in a pinch.

“Absolutely not, I have more respect for my canes than this. Besides, most of them are weapons formed from the lingering effects of various primals and probably not good for smashing melons with.” He tried his best to sound offended at the implication, but he was looking forward to step two far too much to even pass it off as mildly sore. “Okay! So step two, you have to be blindfolded.”

“I was wondering what the catch was, are you certain this is not a weird sex thing? I vaguely remember you telling one of Percival’s knights that blindfolds were-” Hero hissed to cut the prince off, swiping his hand in front of his neck before any of the Heavensward could hear Zenos.

“Not the time, Zephirin told me if I brought up the blindfold thing again he’d hang me from the tallest point of Ishgard.” With an awkward chuckle Hero shrugged the accusation off. “Besides, it’s part of the game. You need to be blindfolded, then spin around three times. On the third time you just try to smash the melon. First person to hit it and crack it in half wins!”

“Ah- alright then, I believe I understand this test of skill now. Shall I kneel so you can affix the blindfold?”

“Yes, please, don’t make me climb you in the middle of the beach. Fordola is already looking at us both like we’re crazy and Alphinaud is trying to hide behind his book like he thinks I don’t know he’s watching.” Maybe bringing the crown prince of Garlemald on their vacation wasn’t the best idea, but Hero couldn’t take back the invite now. He just had to show Zenos’ less stabby and competitive side.

“As you wish, my beast.” With a chuckle that made Hero blush and avert his eyes, Zenos knelt in the sand and closed his eyes so Hero could put the blindfold in place and tie it over his eyes. “Is that all?”

“I mean, yeah, now just stand and spin three times- then try to hit the melon.” That seemed like an odd question, but Hero shrugged it off and got out of the danger radius. By now the others were starting to look over openly, Hero had only taught this game to Alphinaud and Alisaie last year so they at least knew what was going on.

The others? Not so much.

He had to stifle a laugh as Zenos began to spin, once, twice, thrice. He expected Zenos to miss- hit the sand and send it everywhere. Except, when the prince stopped? He stopped right in front of the melon, raising the blade high into the air before bringing it down with a single precise strike.

Hero was still shaking melon out of his raven locks when Zenos took the blindfold off. “The fuck- how did you do that?”

With an oddly smug smirk, Zenos pointed to his forehead. Specifically, his third eye. “Remember when I told you what the third eye does?”

“Yeah, you said it helps with depth perception and spatial aware...ness…” The problem dawned on Hero just as Alphinaud started to laugh in the background. Hero had blindfolded the wrong eyes. Zenos didn’t need to be able to _see_ the melon to know where it was thanks to his bloody third eye. “Cheater! You fucking cheat! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I asked if that was all when you blindfolded me, I thought you understood.” The blond let out another laugh, reaching over to brush some watermelon away from Hero’s ear. “Then you just let me stand up and I figured you had forgotten, it is not my fault you have the memory of a particularly dim catfish.”

“They’re called Namazu and I’m offended you’re comparing me to one.” The Miqo’te crossed his arms over his chest, tail flicking as he turned from Zenos. “We’re getting a second watermelon and this time I’m blindfolding all three eyes.”

“As you wish, my beast.”

**Author's Note:**

> Made to go with a picture done by my good friend of Zenos at the beach. Please enjoy this light moment of fluff.
> 
> https://twitter.com/mhourglass1/status/1289302680733659136


End file.
